


Dirty Rotten Cheater

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gambling, It's just fluffy crack, Poker, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You’re bored and talk Dean into teaching you to play poker.





	Dirty Rotten Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @impala-dreamer ’s Tell Me A Story Challenge. Dialog prompt is bolded in the text. I apologize for nothing.

“Deeeaaan...c’mon, pleeease?” I could hear the whine in my voice and almost felt embarrassed, but I also knew it would work. It always did. When Dean sighed and put his magazine down to reach for the deck of cards, I had to struggle to hold back my grin.

“Fine. But only ‘cause I’m bored too.” He shuffled the cards without looking, nodding towards the chair on the other side of the table from him. “Take a seat, grasshopper.”

I bounced over to the chair and plopped down, not even trying to hide my wide grin anymore, to Dean’s disgust. He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. He went over the rules to Texas Hold ‘Em quickly, then dealt the cards. My grin had him rolling his eyes again at my failiure to maintain my poker face but I just thought it was adorable. Since we were just playing for fun and not betting, it was a quick hand. When Dean turned his cards over to show two kings, giving him the win with a full house, I groaned in defeat.

The next few hands all had the same outcome, Dean being the card shark that he was. Finally, when he turned up another winning hand, I reached across the table and exchanged one of his jacks for my three of spades, giving me a flush.

“You can’t do that!” Dean objected indignantly.

“Yeah, says who?” I challenged him, sticking my tongue out.

“Me!” Dean retorted, pointing at his own chest.

“When have I ever listened to you?” I grinned at him.

When he was out of his chair, I was already halfway down the hall to my room, running ahead of his shouts, laughing all the way. I failed to get my door shut before he shouldered his way inside, the menacing expression on his face ruined by the twinkle of laughter in his eyes as he approached me.

“You are a dirty rotten cheater, Y/N.” He growled.

I tried to stop giggling, but just looking at him got me going again as I backed away from him until my legs hit the edge of my bed. I was laughing so hard, when he grabbed me and started tickling my sides, all I could do was shriek and try to wriggle away.

“Please! I’ll never do it again, I swear!” I managed in spite of the laughter and he finally stopped, leaving me breathless and giggling.

“You better not,” Dean poked me and grinned.


End file.
